First Kisses
by grapefritters
Summary: The blonde smiled widely as she traced one of the red painted hearts on the wood of the booth and bit her lip before moving her eyes back to him. "A kissing booth was a really great idea, Finn."


_First Kisses_

Finn/Brittany

**A/N: **This is based on a glimpse of Brittany standing first in line for Finn's kissing booth in a promo for last season's "Silly Love Songs" episode. Unfortunately the scene was never shown in the episode, but I like to imagine it was a little something like this. Also, I can't remember the exact price for kisses at the booth, but I think it was $1 a smooch and that's how much they are here.  
><strong>AN II:** This is my first published Fritters fic and I'm so excited to be posting it. Feedback is appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Finn smiled to himself as he hung the 'in' sign on the small hook outside of his kissing booth and walked around to wait for his first customers. This kissing booth was sure to go down as the best idea in McKinley High history. After a few minutes and no one wanting a kiss, <em>yet<em>, he pulled a notebook out of his backpack to pass some time. He flipped it open and groaned as dozens of numbers jumped out at him. Math. No, kissing booths were for fun, not for studying or numbers. Putting it away, he heard someone knocking on the booth and looked up to find Brittany staring at him.

"Hey, Britt," he said as she turned her attention away from him and to the booth's decorations. "Um, Britt?"

The blonde smiled widely as she traced one of the red painted hearts on the wood of the booth and bit her lip before moving her eyes back to him.

"A kissing booth was a really great idea, Finn. If I had thought of that, it wouldn't have taken me so long to get my record." Brittany grinned, digging her money out of her front pocket and unfolding the bill. "I only have a five dollar bill," she said, lifting the bill in the air and waving it around in front of him. "Do you have change for it?"

With a shake of his head, Finn frowned and tried to think of a way to make $5 into $1 without having any other money. "You're the first person in line, so not yet. You could wait around, if you want, or come back later." He shrugged, hoping that his suggestion was a good one. He wasn't very good at math, but there were a lot of girls walking around the booth like maybe they were thinking it would be cool to kiss him, so he figured Brittany would be able to come back later and get her change. And he had always wanted to kiss her. That was something that started in elementary school after Puck had his first kiss and kept asking him who _he _wanted to kiss. Brittany had always been pretty and nice and she never laughed when he had trouble counting or with his cursive letters. But it had never happened and then they were all in middle school and high school and despite all the games of Seven Minutes in Heaven and Spin the Bottle they'd played at Titans/Cheerios parties, it still never happened. Now she _wanted_ it to happen and he could feel the opportunity slipping through his fingers by the second.

Why hadn't he thought to bring change with him?

"So, yeah, you should wait around until I get change. I don't think it will be that long." He looked at her and smiled again before furrowing his brow when she shook her head and put the cash down. There was some kind of spark in her eye that he'd never seen before that caused his breath to catch in his throat as he stared at her. Before he could even think of saying anything, she tossed her hair over her shoulder and said, "Never mind, I want five kisses."

"Five? Are you - are you sure?" He asked, immediately wanting to kick himself. _Don't ask her that. She wants to kiss you!_ "Um, yeah, totally! Five kisses it is."

Brittany clapped her hands together excitedly a few times before placing them in front of her on the booth. Her smile was infectious and Finn knew he had to be grinning at her like an idiot. But he didn't even care; he was about to kiss Brittany Pierce. Finally.

He leaned over the booth and smiled before unconsciously wetting his lips and pressing them to hers lightly. It was his first time kissing for a kissing booth, so he wasn't really sure what the rules or whatever were, but he figured lips on lips was all that really mattered. Unless she wanted more.

Letting his eyes close, Finn resisted the urge to cup her cheek or push her hair out of her face so it wasn't tickling his cheek or touch her somehow. _That_ would probably be against kissing booth rules, right? But he really wanted to touch her. Clenching his fists next to her hands, he smiled slightly when he felt Brittany's lips curl up against his. He pulled away after a moment to look at her and take a breath.

"Number one," he croaked out as he felt his cheeks begin to burn, noticing the really cute smile on her face and her closed eyes.

"Number one," Brittany repeated, opening her eyes and pushing her hair behind her ears. He watched the movement and wished it had been him. It was a small thing, to push her hair out of the way like that, but he bet it was really soft.

With a nod, he spread his hands out and leaned over the booth again. "Number two," he said quietly, pressing his lips to hers before she really had an opportunity to close her mouth. She immediately closed her lips to meld against his and he smiled as he allowed himself a moment to really _feel_ the kiss. Her lip gloss had a fruity flavor that he couldn't really place, like maybe she had put two together, and there was a slight hint of Dr. Pepper underneath it all. But it was good and totally Brittany.

He pressed his hands against the booth to keep from reaching for her and touching her. Kissing her was already making him forget why he had even put up the kissing booth in the first place. Was it for him or for glee or something else all together? Or maybe it was for Brittany but he just hadn't realized it. It felt like they were _supposed_ to be kissing.

Why was he even thinking while he was kissing her? He forced his eyes to open when she pulled back, realizing that he had started to shake his head to get the thoughts out of it.

"Sorry. I wasn't telling you to stop or anything," he said, bringing a hand up to the back of his neck to scratch at it awkwardly.

Brittany blinked and nodded a few times before smiling softly. "How many was that?"

"Two," he said with a nod. "Yeah, two."

"I guess number three is next, then," she said brightly, immediately grabbing his jersey and pulling his lips down to hers. His eyes widened and he wondered where exactly this enthusiasm had come from. Sure, she was kind of always like that unless someone said something mean or maybe confusing, but their first two kisses had been kind of calm. After staring at her forehead for a moment, Finn allowed himself to relax and began to kiss her back, placing a hand gently on her shoulder. He smiled against her lips when she didn't stop him or push him away and he slid his hand up over her shoulder and to her neck, enjoying the softness of her lips and skin. He was kissing Brittany _and_ touching her.

She was the one to pull away again and he frowned as he slowly opened his eyes. "What's wrong?" He found himself asking, not even thinking that they were just in the middle of the hallway with other girls beginning to line up behind her and maybe they were getting too into it.

"Nothing's wrong," Brittany said, shaking her head and touching his hand that was still resting on her neck. "I just thought we could save the other two for later." She bit her lip and he blinked at her a few times, not really sure what was going on.

"You want to come back?"

"No. I thought we could save them for later, just later. Like if one of us needs a kiss or something, if we're sad or need to break a record, we'll have two on hold." She giggled and squeezed his hand before moving it to the tabletop of the booth. "Thank you for those three. Those were the best kisses I've ever paid for." She nodded to herself before leaning up to kiss his cheek. "That doesn't count." Letting go of his hand, she backed up slowly from the booth and as she smiled at him, Finn felt himself smiling back and brought a hand up to wave at her.

"Yeah. Yeah, on hold."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Finn. I'm happy I only had a five today."

"Happy Valentine's Day. Yeah, so am I," he said, focusing on the girl slowly walking away from him. The girl that he could kiss at any moment if he needed to, and she could do the same. He smiled at the idea that he could be at his locker one second and kissing her the next if she wanted to kiss him. His kissing booth was seriously his best idea, but Brittany's? Yeah, she was a genius.


End file.
